The invention relates generally to an evaporative humidifier device, and, more particularly, to an evaporator device utilizing a liquid absorbing element to provide humidification.
Evaporator devices are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by increasing the level of humidity in an enclosed environment. They can function additionally to provide cooling in many hot, dry regions. One well known type of evaporative humidifier employs liquid absorbing wick elements that produce by capillary action liquid flow from a reservoir to wick portions disposed in a path of airflow provided by an electrical blower. Operating efficiency of such humidifiers is somewhat dependent on the air permeability and liquid absorbency and wicking characteristics of the wick element employed. Consequently, efficiency often is impaired unintentionally by replacement of a wick element having optimized characteristics with one less effective.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable humidifier in which the use of improper wick elements is prevented.